Tout perdre (OS post 5x01)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Après la disparition de Lorelei, Lisbon se pose des questions: qui avait interêt à ce que la criminelle s'échappe? La réponse l'inquiète, notre agent doit savoir...et nous aussi!


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et oui, j'avoue je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai replongé dans ce travers qui m'a prise lors de la précédente saison: à savoir celui de rédiger des suites d'épisodes... **

**Et comme le 5x01 fut attendu, attendu, attendu...il n'est pas étonnant qu'il m'ait inspiré un petit OS que je vous propose. **

**Je vous propose un texte avec une Lisbon plus...plus...hargneuse dirons-nous (ce que j'ai aimé la voir se fâcher dans le 5x01); et surtout je fais dire à cette pauvre Lisbon les doutes qui m'assaillent moi-même à la fin de ce season premiere, à savoir...et si Jane était l'artisan de l'évasion de Lorelei? **

**Je sais, c'est moche...mais ce ne sont que des soupçons, pas sûre que ce soit la version officielle (ni celle du texte d'ailleurs ... ) **

**Donc comme d'hab je vous livre le bébé en espérant qu'il vous plaira, j'ai d'ailleurs écrit la suite du 5x07 qui fera écho à ce texte et que je posterai plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des comms sur les textes précédents et qui m'ont ajouté dans leur liste de « favoris », c'est un honneur…biz**

**Tout perdre**…(post 5x01)

En temps normal il ne fallait pas plus de trente minutes pour parcourir la distance qui séparait les bureaux du CBI de la prison du comté de Sacramento, située à l'extérieur de la ville. Trente minutes qui parurent interminables à Patrick Jane lors du trajet de l'aller, alors qu'il était dans l'impatience de récupérer sa captive…Trente minutes qui avaient suffi à redonner au mentaliste l'espoir qu'il avait enfin la main mise sur celle qui représentait tant à ses yeux, celle qui serait l'élément clé dans la traque de John le Rouge : Lorelei. Trente minutes durant lesquelles Lisbon avait bien senti l'énervement, ou plutôt devrait-on dire l'excitation, de son équipier à l'idée d'avoir gagné cette manche contre le FBI. Trente minutes lors desquelles la jeune femme s'était une fois de plus demandée jusqu'où son partenaire serait prêt à aller pour atteindre son macabre objectif. Mais ce qu'ils avaient découvert à leur arrivée à la prison n'était pas ce qu'ils espéraient : en effet, Lorelei s'était échappée.

Une fois la première surprise passée, Lisbon tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était produit, elle demanda à voir les registres, à relever tous les noms de ceux qui avaient approché la prisonnière, enfermée en ces murs depuis à peine quelques heures. Elle appela Cho pour le prévenir, ordonnant à son équipe de lancer les mandats d'arrêt nécessaires contre la fugitive. A ses côtés, Jane demeurait inerte, fixant sans interruption la forte femme rousse qui prétendait répondre au nom de Lorelei Martins. Cette dernière ne semblait absolument pas inquiète, au contraire Jane crut y déceler une lueur de satisfaction à voir l'agent du CBI se démener comme une diablesse pour donner l'alerte. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le mentaliste et la détenue ne se quittaient pas des yeux mais ne s'adressèrent pas un seul mot.

« _Dois-je la ramener en cellule_ ? demanda soudain la femme maton qui tenait toujours la prisonnière.

- _Non _! _Restez-là _» répliqua vivement Lisbon qui lui fit signe d'attendre qu'elle ait terminé sa conversation téléphonique.

L'agent fédéral donna ses dernières directives à Cho puis raccrocha avant de se tourner à son tour vers la rousse.

« _Qui êtes-vous_ ? dit sèchement Lisbon.

- _Moi, j'suis personne_, fit l'inconnue en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

_- Où est Lorelei_ ?

_- Juste devant vous M'dame_, continua de la narguer la prisonnière.

_- Arrêtez votre cirque, nous finirons pas vous identifier et je peux vous garantir que vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis, _s'insurgea la flic qui fit un pas de plus vers son interlocutrice en arborant un air menaçant.

- _ça peut vraiment être pire que la vie que j'ai d'jà ? _

_- Oh, oui croyez-moi, on peut faire de votre vie un enfer si vous ne me dîtes pas tout de suite ce qu'est devenue Lorelei !_ »

La voix de Lisbon, d'ordinaire si chaleureuse, laissait transparaitre toute la hargne qui l'habitait et qui faisait d'elle un si bon flic. Son attitude clairement hostile contrastait avec le calme apparent qu'affichait le mentaliste, qui semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. En effet, lui qui, plus que quiconque devrait être dans un état de rage de voir une fois de plus sa précieuse captive et maîtresse lui échapper, gardait pour lui toute remarque et demeurait dans un mutisme inhabituel. Lisbon se retourna plusieurs fois vers lui pour tenter de capter son regard azuré mais il restait debout, une main dans la poche, l'œil hagard obstinément posé sur la femme rousse qui le toisait.

Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de la mystérieuse inconnue, Térésa fit signe à la femme maton qu'elle pouvait retourner l'enfermer, en précisant tout de fois qu'elle devait demeurer sous étroite surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

« _Vous finirez par nous parler, croyez-moi_, lança sèchement la brunette.

- _C'est ce que vous dîtes toujours_… » ne se laissa pas démonter la prisonnière, sous-entendant clairement que ces mêmes paroles avaient été prononcées à la vraie Lorelei, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas aujourd'hui d'avoir échappé à la surveillance de la police.

Alors que les deux pensionnaires de la prison s'apprêtaient à sortir, une voix posée et claire s'éleva dans la pièce :

« _Y a-t-il un message ?_ »

Lisbon s'était alors tournée vers son partenaire qui parlait pour la première fois depuis la terrible nouvelle : Jane s'adressait à l'inconnue comme s'il était certain qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. La rouquine, sur le seuil de la porte, lui adressa un sourire sardonique avant de répondre :

« _Juste ces mots : le jeu recommence_ ! »

Puis après avoir fixé une dernière fois les représentants du CBI, elle sortit, poussée par une gardienne au visage fermé et à laquelle bon nombre de détails échappaient.

Jane et Lisbon restèrent seuls dans la pièce lugubre et le silence reprit le dessus. Tous deux tentaient à leur manière de digérer la nouvelle.

_« Ces paroles ont-elles un sens pour vous_ ? demanda alors Lisbon à son équipier.

- _Avec John le Rouge, cela a toujours un sens_. »

La réponse sibylline de Jane aurait dû énerver une fois de plus la brunette mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à dévisager son partenaire pour songer à répliquer : en effet, elle éprouva une étrange impression en croisant le regard de Jane et ne sut trop quoi y lire. A présent le visage de son partenaire était complètement fermé, affichant ce masque de froideur qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi intime. Lisbon était habituée à le voir ainsi, mais elle avait eu une drôle d'impression quelques secondes plus tôt : en effet, il lui semblait avoir perçu un bref instant une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux du mentaliste quand celui-ci reçut le message de la détenue... comme si finalement, le fait de devoir reprendre la chasse et de savoir sa maitresse en cavale loin de toute autorité fédérale le contentait d'une certaine façon.

Lisbon fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Jane.

« _Ne restons pas là, on ne trouvera rien ici_ »

Et sans rien dire de plus, il se dirigea vers la sortie des visiteurs. Sa partenaire ne le suivit pas immédiatement, paralysée par une idée détestable qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans son esprit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Le SUV roulait à vive allure : nul doute que Lisbon et Jane ne mettraient pas trente minutes pour rentrer cette fois. Mais à peine avaient-ils quitté la prison que le téléphone de Lisbon sonna : il s'agissait de Bertram.

_« Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça_… » marmonna la brunette qui décrocha néanmoins le téléphone d'une main tout en tenant fermement son volant de l'autre.

La jeune femme n'écouta qu'à moitié les remontrances de son patron, qui lui rappelait combien ils avaient dû manœuvrer et tricher pour obtenir la garde de Lorelei, qu'ils s'étaient mis à dos le FBI, que l'image du CBI allait encore une fois en pâtir, etc…

La litanie du grand chef se poursuivit sur plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Lisbon, se contentant d'acquiescer mollement, conservait le regard fixé sur la route, l'esprit à des années lumières de ce que lui disait Bertram. A côté d'elle, Jane se tourna un instant vers son équipière et fut surpris de la voir si lointaine, quoiqu'il ne puisse la blâmer de ne guère tenir compte des radotages du grand manitou.

« _Compris Monsieur, je vous tiens au courant_ » l'entendit-il alors conclure.

Puis Lisbon raccrocha et jeta assez violemment son portable dans le vide-poche, au risque de l'abîmer.

« _Connard_…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même sans se soucier d'être entendue de son voisin.

- _Je suis d'accord_ » se contenta d'acquiescer sobrement le mentaliste qui reporta son attention sur le paysage défilant à vive allure.

Mais Lisbon ne réagit pas à cette tentative d'alliance contre Bertram. Au contraire, elle poursuivait sa route sans mot dire sur la longue nationale ombragée qui longeait le domaine forestier communal. Aussi Jane jugea-t-il bon de ne rien ajouter, préférant lui aussi donner libre cours à ses pensées pour trouver un sens aux derniers évènements.

Quand soudain, sans crier gare, Lisbon donna un violent coup de volant sur la droite et quitta la route principale pour emprunter en toute hâte un petit chemin forestier.

« _Woho_, eut juste le temps de dire Jane qui s'accrocha à la portière pour éviter de se retrouver propulsé contre la vitre. _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?_ »

Mais Lisbon ne lui répondit pas, elle continuait de rouler vite sur le chemin de terre parsemé de roches en tout genre, ce qui provoqua de violentes secousses dans l'habitacle. Instinctivement, Jane se retourna pour vérifier s'ils étaient suivis, ce qui aurait justifié ce brusque changement d'itinéraire. Mais de toute évidence, le SUV était le seul véhicule des environs et s'enfonçait dans la forêt sans raison apparente.

« _Vous êtes certaine que c'est un raccourci_ ? tenta de nouveau le mentaliste. _Personnellement, j'en doute un peu._ »

Mais la brunette demeurait obstinément muette, ce qui commença à inquiéter fortement son équipier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être grandement éloignée de la route principale, la jeune femme freina brusquement, dans un bruit de crissement de pneu sur la rocaille, malmenant une fois de plus le passager impuissant. Lisbon coupa alors le contact, défit sa ceinture et s'empara de son téléphone.

« _Eteignez votre portable vous aussi_ ! ordonna-t-elle tout en faisant de même.

- _Mais enfin, Lisbon…_

_- Fermez-la et faites ce que je vous dis _! » le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir comme il en avait rarement vus.

Quoique totalement interloqué, Jane obéit néanmoins et posa son propre téléphone éteint aux cotés de celui de la brunette dans le vide-poche.

« _Bon, maintenant vous descendez et vous venez avec moi_ ! »

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, Lisbon ouvrit sa portière et sortit prestement. Son équipier la regarda s'éloigner de quelques mètres avant de consentir lui aussi à sortir du SUV et de la rejoindre sous un grand chêne.

La chaleur étouffante de la journée semblait être un lointain souvenir au sein de cette vaste forêt fraiche et humide. Le calme régnait en ces lieux et seuls quelques pépiements d'oiseaux troublaient la sérénité de l'endroit. Jane fut un peu saisi par ce changement d'ambiance, bien loin du tumulte de la ville et de la prison. Mais très vite son esprit se refocalisa sur l'étrange attitude de Térésa.

« _Bon sang, Lisbon, mais à quoi jouez-vous ? _dit il en se planant derrière celle qui l'attendait de pied ferme, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

_- A vous de me le dire_, fit elle en se retournant pour faire face à celui qui la dévisageait sans comprendre. _Je veux savoir_.

- _Savoir quoi ? _

- _Ici il n'y ni micro, ni oreilles indiscrètes_, poursuivit-elle déterminée. _Nos portables et mon GPS coupés sont intraçables pour l'instant alors je veux savoir la vérité._

_- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous, quelle vérité _? commença à s'agacer le mentaliste, totalement perdu.

- _L'évasion de Lorelei est-elle votre œuvre_ ? » lui lança-t-elle durement, sans le lâcher du regard.

Le choc cloua Jane un instant sur place : ainsi donc, voilà ce à quoi Lisbon pensait depuis la prison.

« _Pardon_ ? fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer, pour une fois totalement décontenancé.

- _Vous m'avez très bien comprise_, se refusa-t-elle de répéter.

- _Non justement je ne comprends pas !_

_- L'avez-vous faite évader ?_ dit-elle d'un ton abrupt, les yeux lançant des éclairs

_- Lisbon, je ne sais pas si c'est une plaisanterie…_ »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Lisbon, sa Lisbon, sa partenaire et amie, dégainée son arme et mettre en joue le consultant.

« _Croyez-moi Jane, c'est tout sauf une plaisanterie _! » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, braquant sans hésitation son neuf millimètres sur celui que peu de temps encore elle aurait appelé son ami.

Jane leva les bras, en signe de reddition et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonder le visage froid et déterminé de Lisbon. Il s'était bien souvent retrouvé face au canon d'une arme mais c'était la seconde fois qu'il se trouvait menacé par quelqu'un qui lui était cher. En voyant Lisbon, ses cheveux bruns virevoltant au vent léger de la forêt, en arriver à une telle extrémité, Patrick resongea à son beau-frère Danny, dont l'incommensurable douleur d'avoir perdu sa sœur tant aimée, l'avait poussé lui aussi à menacer Jane d'un révolver. Et dans les deux cas, le mentaliste ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner raison à ses proches : oui, tout comme Danny deux ans auparavant, Lisbon avait de nombreuses raisons d'en vouloir ainsi à son partenaire.

Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas faire à la jeune femme l'affront du sempiternel « _Je sais que vous ne tirerez pas_ » qui était plus humiliant qu'autre chose. Au contraire, loin de tourner en dérision cette scène totalement surréaliste dont il n'avait même pas rêvé dans ses pires cauchemars, Jane reprit avec respect et sérieux.

« _Quelque chose s'est brisé, n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute suis-je allé trop loin en faisant mine de vous rayer de ma vie pendant six mois._

_- N'essayez-même pas_ ! le coupa-t-elle toujours en le visant.

- _De quoi ?_

_- De me sortir les violons et de tenter de toucher la corde sensible._

_- Ce n'était pas mon intention_, lui répondit-il honnêtement.

- _Cela fait des années que je vous côtois et je vous ai vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois_, embraya-t-elle en commençant à tourner de Jane sans abaisser sa garde. _J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais je sais maintenant que vous seriez prêt à tout pour atteindre votre but. Très honnêtement je crois que je ne serais même pas surprise de vous entendre m'avouer votre implication dans l'évasion de votre maîtresse, ce ne serait pas la première fois ! »_

Jane tiqua sous ce reproche implicite qui faisait clairement référence à Erica Flynn : même s'il n'était pas directement responsable de l'évasion de la ténébreuse et séduisante veuve, il devait néanmoins reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup acharné à l'empêcher d'agir. Mais ce qui le surprenait davantage était la clairvoyance de Lisbon dans cette histoire, pourtant elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

« _Finalement l'évasion de Lorelei vous arrange_…, poursuivit-elle d'une voix calme mais corrosive.

- _Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? _

_- Vous vouliez absolument la soustraire aux instances fédérales pour pouvoir la manipuler à votre guise et obtenir les informations dont vous avez besoin pour votre vengeance_. _Finies les guéguerres entre les services, finies les pertes de temps à savoir qui a le droit d'interroger la demoiselle, finies les tracasseries officielles. En détenue, Lorelei vous échappait...alors qu'en fugitive, vous gardez une longueur d'avance._

_- Vous êtes ridicule, _tenta de s'insurger le mentaliste.

-_ Je vous ai entendu de mes propres oreilles lui proposer de l'aider à s'enfuir, oserez-vous le nier ?_ »

Cette fois Lisbon avait crié, laissant ainsi transparaitre toute la rage qu'elle étouffait depuis des mois.

« _Vous savez très bien que je la manipulais, que je lui tendais cette perche alléchante pour gagner sa confiance._

_- Non je ne le sais pas, car je vous rappelle que j'étais sensée ne pas être au courant de cette partie là de votre plan, ce qui tend bien à prouver que vous aviez l'intention de le faire ! Sinon, pourquoi me le cacher ? _

_- Pour éviter de vous mouiller encore davantage ! Pour vous protéger_ ! » hurla Jane à son tour.

Aux pieds d'arbres majestueux habitués à leur tranquillité éclatait le plus terrible des orages : celui qui opposait deux êtres à la fois si proches et si éloignés. Lisbon conservait sa posture menaçante, refusant d'accorder à Jane la moindre latitude tant qu'elle n'aura pas entendu la vérité de la bouche de Jane.

_« Rangez cette excuse bidon, Jane. Vous n'avez que faire de mettre la vie des autres en danger. Tout ce qui compte est votre implacable vengeance, et tant pis si vous broyez tout sur votre passage. Vous avez disparu pendant six mois pour mener en solo votre affaire mais quand vous avez eu de nouveau besoin de renforts, vous n'avez pas hésité à mettre toute l'équipe en danger. Alors cessez de faire comme si nos vies comptaient pour vous et répondez-moi : __**avez-vous fait évader Lorelei**__ ?_ »

Jane demeura inerte, prenant en pleine face ces reproches qu'il méritait indéniablement. Il s'était préparé un jour à subir les foudres de Lisbon mais malgré tout, l'entendre prononcer ces paroles lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Aussi ne put-il rien faire d'autre que dire la vérité, de la manière la plus épurée possible.

« _Non, je n'ai pas fait évader Lorelei…même si j'avoue y avoir songé_ ! »

Cette fois Lisbon expira profondément, hocha la tête et abaissa son arme aussitôt : c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Voir pour une fois le grand Patrick Jane poussé dans ses retranchements, le forcer à mesurer combien ses actes pouvaient êtres destructeurs, à la fois pour lui et pour ses proches. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit cinq balles : celles qu'elle avait vidées de son chargeur avant de sortir de la prison. Face à elle Jane poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que la flic replaçait les projectiles dans son arme avant de la ranger dans son étui attaché à la ceinture. Puis les deux partenaires se regardèrent de nouveau.

« _Alors, ça veut dire que vous me croyez_ ? osa espérer le consultant.

- _Non_, dit-elle sans ménagement. _Ça veut dire que je ne pourrai jamais avoir confiance en vous mais que je vais devoir faire avec, comme je l'ai toujours fait_.»

Les mots étaient rudes, mais tellement justes. Jane risqua un pas en avant vers son équipière qui ne broncha pas.

« _Je n'ai pas fait évader Lorelei, croyez-moi, la savoir dans la nature sans que je n'ai aucune prise sur elle ne sert nullement mes intérêts_.

- _Si vous le dîtes_, lâcha Lisbon qui commença à partir mais qui fut retenue par le bras.

_- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me croyiez, hein_ ? s'insurgea Jane qui la suppliait du regard tout en essayant d'étouffer la rancœur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. _Que je vous le jure sur la tombe…_

- _**Sûrement pas**_ ! le coupa-t-elle aussitôt en le fusillant de ses yeux émeraude. _Vous faites déjà assez de mal comme cela sans en plus souiller ce que vous avez de plus sacré !_ »

Jane lut alors en Lisbon le dégout qu'il lui inspirait de vouloir ainsi se cacher derrière le souvenir de sa fillette adorée, pourtant cela n'aurait pas été un parjure. Il ne mentait pas à Lisbon, pas cette fois mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le croire. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme qu'il tenait en cet instant par le bras et il mesura alors, peut-être pour la première fois, combien il avait ébranlé cet être admirable. Sentant la poigne de Jane se desserrer, Lisbon en profita pour se dégager mais consentit à demeurer à ses côtés quelques instants. Elle vit alors qu'elle avait réussi : elle était parvenue à ébranler la forteresse Jane, du moins provisoirement…et c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu !

Adoptant un ton plus calme, elle reprit la parole :

« _Admettons que je vous croie pour l'évasion…_

_- Je ne l'ai pas faite évader_, répéta-t-il inlassablement en espérant qu'à force les mots finiraient par pénétrer l'esprit et le cœur de la jeune femme.

- _Admettons_, n'en démordit-elle pas. _Lorelei va certainement rentrer de nouveau en contact avec vous. _

_- Rien n'est moins sûr, John le Rouge peut aussi décider de la tuer._

_- Non, il ne la sacrifiera pas, du moins pas tout de suite_, répondit Lisbon d'un ton assuré qui surprit son interlocuteur.

- _Ah bon, et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que « le jeu recommence », vous avez entendu_, dit l'agent comme une évidence. _Cela fait parfaitement écho à la phrase que vous avez prononcée peu de temps avant de retrouver Lorelei vers la limousine._ _Vous croyez la manipuler, elle croit vous manipuler, ajoutez une bonne dose de confusion dans les sentiments du fait que vous avez couché ensemble…et vous avez un cocktail parfait ! En réalité c'est John le Rouge qui manipule tout le monde, vous y compris_. »

La clairvoyance dont faisait preuve Lisbon était époustouflante : Jane se surprit à mesurer combien sa collègue avait changé en six mois, elle avait gagné en assurance mais aussi en perspicacité. Elle venait presque de le battre à son propre jeu.

« _C'est possible_, reconnut-il humblement.

- _Ah ben, on progresse ! Vous devenez capable d'avouer vos propres limites_. » ironisa Lisbon qui reprit le chemin vers le SUV.

- _Et qu'en est-il de…notre relation_ ? » fit-il alors qu'elle lui tournait déjà le dos.

A ces mots, la flic arrêta sa progression et lui refit face :

- _A vous de me le dire ? Quand m'avez-vous jamais donné une bonne raison de vous faire vraiment confiance_ ? le força-t-elle à être honnête.

- _Je vous en ai donné une_, dit il en s'avançant vers celle qui se tenait désormais juste à côté du véhicule.

- _Et quand_ ? parut-elle outrée.

_- Dans votre bureau, juste avant de vous tirer dessus_ » lui rappela-t-il dans un murmure tout en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sur le coup Lisbon ne sut quoi répondre : elle plongea simplement son regard dans les yeux bleus qui la fixaient soudain intensément. Leur revinrent en mémoire à tous deux ces simples mots prononcés par le mentaliste dans un moment d'angoisse : « _Love you_… » deux petits mots qui pourraient signifier tant mais qui n'avaient en réalité que bien peu de poids aujourd'hui deux petits mots qui hantaient la jeune femme depuis plus d'une semaine deux petits mots qu'ils s'efforçaient tous deux de ne pas interpréter. Aussi Lisbon poursuivit-elle sur la même voie que Jane avait ouverte pour éviter de se poser trop de questions :

_« Mais comme ni vous ni moi ne nous souvenons de ce moment, je crains qu'il n'ait bien peu de valeur, surtout étant données les circonstances actuelles_ » conclut Térésa non sans sentir son cœur se serrer.

Puis après s'être lancé un dernier regard mêlant confusion, tristesse et impuissance, les deux équipiers se séparèrent. Lisbon se dirigea du côté conducteur tandis que Jane avait déjà la main sur la poignée du passager.

« _Lisbon_ ? l'interpela le mentaliste qui s'adressa à elle par-dessus le toit de la voiture

- _Mmm_ ?

- _Je vous remercie d'avoir enlevé les balles de votre chargeur tout à l'heure_, lui dit-il gentiment, mesurant combien il avait de la chance de compter sur son amitié malgré tout.

_- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Jane_, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux. _Mon chargeur contient six balles. _»

Jane perdit instantanément son sourire : il se souvint que Lisbon n'en avait sorti que cinq de sa poche et n'avait pas fait usage de son arme de la journée. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait laissé une balle dans l'arme avec laquelle elle l'avait menacé.

« _Quand je vous dis que vous êtes en train de tout perdre_… » conclut-elle gravement avant de pénétrer dans le véhicule.

Cette dernière phrase assomma le mentaliste : en effet, six mois auparavant, Lisbon, sa Lisbon, n'aurait jamais menacé son consultant avec une arme chargée.

**FIN**.


End file.
